At Times Like This A Modern Miss Should Travel That-A-Way
by Commander Khashoggi
Summary: Pre-Curtains One-shot. Georgia Hendricks is fed up with feeling as if she's competing for Aaron Fox's attention and always coming in 2nd to their shows.


Aaron stopped, his tie hanging around his neck. He hurried over to the bed, sitting down next to his wife. He set a hand lightly on her head, "You don't feel like you have a fever at least," he said, "But did you want anything? Juice? Tea? Aspirin?"

"Tea would be good," she said.

"You've got it," he got up and hurried to the kitchen, tying his tie as he went. It wasn't long before he returned with a hot mug for her. Georgia sat up and thanked him, taking the tea.

"I won't be able to go tonight," she said softly.

Aaron sat next to her, slipping an arm around her shoulders, "well," he said softly, "If you do feel that sick."

She nodded, coughing into her hand.

Aaron looked worried, "Should I call the doctor?"

"I'm not that sick," she assured him, "I just need to get some rest."

"You're sure?" Aaron asked.

Georgia nodded, finishing her tea.

"at least I can make you comfortable," he declared, standing up. Aaron fluffed her pillows and brought over the radio and the latest novel she was reading. Georgia smiled at that, but blinked when he brought over the telephone.

"The show should be over by ten," he said, "I'm not going to the after party, and I'll try as hard as I can to escape the press afterwards."

She opened her mouth to reply, but he shushed her with a kiss.

"It's opening night," he said, "I have to go, but I'll call you whenever I get a moment."

Georgia sighed softly and lay back down, rolling over. Aaron turned her back to face him, "don't be like that," he said, "they need me."

"I guess you're right," she said softly.

Aaron got his hat and coat and left their home, making his way to the theatre.

Once her husband was gone, Georgia got out of bed and shed her bathrobe, revealing her clothing underneath. She had been planning for this for some time, she had a suitcase packed and hidden in plain sight - where they always kept their suitcases. Aaron had no reason to lift it, so he didn't realize that it was packed.

Before she left the apartment, she was able to catch Aaron's first phone call. He sounded concerned about her, but she knew that he wouldn't come home, not unless she was dying.

She removed her wedding ring and placed it on the piano. It was the only way that Aaron would notice it. With one last look around her home, Georgia squared her shoulders and left the building, heading out to the waiting cab. The helpful cabbie loaded her suitcase for her, and they were off to the hotel that her friend had booked for her.

By morning, Georgia would be on her way out of New York entirely.

Georgia hadn't given Aaron enough credit. He called twice during intermission, and when she didn't answer, he panicked. She had assured him that she was fine, but what if she was lying to make him feel better about leaving?

He tore out of the theatre and rushed home, cursing traffic the whole way. It was a miracle that he made it home with no damage to the car. One of the bushes that lined the driveway had a broken branch now, but that didn't matter. He flew into the house, taking the stairs upstairs two at a time.

Some how, he managed to control himself before bursting into the bedroom, on the off chance that she was just sleeping. He eased the door open and slipped inside, "Georgia?"

There was no answer.

He turned the light on and stared at the empty bed.

A frantic search of the house revealed nothing - she was gone. There was no note.

He called the theatre to ask if there had been any calls for him, but the switchboard had been silent.

Aaron yanked open the drawer by the phone and dumped out the contents, trying to find their address book. Georgia always scolded him for not putting it back - she said he wouldn't be able to find it when he wanted it. He thanked God that she had put it away…

After a few minutes of frantic phone calls, the telephone operator told him that as far as she knew, there hadn't been any phone calls made from their house all night.

"You're sure?" Aaron asked, sinking onto the piano bench.

"I can check the records if you like, Mr Fox," she said, "But I have been here all night."

"Yes, check the records please," Aaron said.

While he waited for her, something sparkly caught his eye. He blinked and picked up the diamond ring, and his heart nearly stopped. Georgia's wedding ring. She had been wearing it when he had left…

"Operator?" he asked

"Yes Mr Fox?"

"I hope that you have some time, I'm going to be making a lot more calls tonight."


End file.
